FIRST KISS
by riezyoe
Summary: "Dia... Jonghun, kan? Apa... Yang dilakukannya barusan?" Sho-ai/BL, Choi Jonghun Lee Hongki, JONGKI..RnR?


**FIRST KISS**

**Author**_: RiezYoe / yoe-chan / RY (halaaah)__**  
**_

_**Genre**__: Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, Romance, Drama__**  
**_

_**Cast**__: Lee Hongki, Choi Jonghun_

_**Pair**__: JongKi_

_**Lenght**__: Oneshoot (super minific(?))_

_**Warning**__: Cerita pasaran, pendek banget, soalnya ini Cuma minific lho ya. Sebenernya niatan awalnya dipanjangin, cuma karena stuck pas ditengah (belom sampe tengah malahan -) jadi dipangkas (?) saja sampe cuma tersisa segini LOL_

_ **HAPPY READING~**_

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Detik demi detik jarum merah masih tetap setia memutari poros bulatnya. Disana, sepasang mata indah nan memukau itu masih enggan untuk menutup menuju alam mimpi. Terngiang kembali memori paginya. Memori dimana ia melihat'nya' disana, di sekolah. Kilatan-kilatan wajah 'dirinya' terus membayangi ia yang sedang risau dibuat'nya'.

"Sungguh... Mempesona," pelannya. Senyum simpul menghiasi rupa menawan miliknya. Sinar redup lampu kuning memancar menyirat paras elok miliknya. Guratan merah mulai merambah kulit pipi putih nan mulusnya. Menambah kesan ayu yang nyata di mata.

"Apa benar jika aku jatuh cinta? Padanya?" Tanyanya menggantung. Tak untuk mendengar jawaban dari siapa pun. Karena cuma dirinya yang tengah risau itulah jawabannya.

**XxxxX**

Lee Hongki POV

Ia disana lagi, dan aku pun melihatnya lagi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku telah mengikutinya lagi. Tempat seperti biasanya. Merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di bawah pohon -yang aku tak tahu namanya- yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Menutup kembar onix menawanya yang menutup dengan lengan besarnya.

Dan seperti biasa, ia akan tidur. Apa dia tidak lapar? Bukankah ini jam istirahat? Apakah perlu aku yang memberinya makanan? Jangan-jangan dia tidak diberi uang saku? Atau, dia disiksa orang tuanya dan tidak lagi diberi makan maupun uang jajan?

Tunggu, memangnya apa hubungannya denganku? Tidak ada!

Oke, ini salah. Tentu saja ini berhubungan denganku. Aku menyukainya.

Ah! Apa aku sudah mengakuinya? Ya, ya, aku mengaku. Aku menyukainya selama 3 tahun ini. Aku terpesona dengannya sejak tahun pertama. Dan oke, oke, aku bahkan hanya dan sekedar mengetahui namanya, tak lebih. Tak saling mengenal, salah lagi, aku telah mengenalnya. Tapi tidak sebaliknya.

Choi Jonghun, aku menyukaimu.

Tahukah kau dengan hal itu?

**XxxxX**

Normal POV

Langkah kecilnya terayun disepanjang koridor gedung sekolah. Melangkah riang dengan sebotol soda dalam genggaman tangannya. Tak jarang ia menyeruputnya pelan sambil tetap berjalan.

"Kenapa anak itu bisa-bisanya menyuruh hyungnya datang? Bukankah yang lebih kecil harus menemui yang lebih tua? Uh, dasar!" Gumamnya. Kesal akan tingkah hoobaenya yang tidak sopan -menurutnya-. Ia menyeruput lagi soda dalam kalengnya tanpa berhenti berjalan.

DUKK

SRAATT

"Akh," soda itu muncrat kewajahnya. Mengotori paras ayu dan kemeja putih seragamnya. Hongki sibuk membersihkan kemejanya yang basah. Dan ya, ini seperti adegan dalam film roman, kalian pun pasti bisa menebak adegan selanjutnya, bukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si penabrak pada Hongki.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ganti rugi!" Kata Hongki mendangakkan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Menjulurkan tangannya, dan menengadahkan telapak mungilnya.

EH?

"Ganti rugi?" Tanya penabrak tak mengerti. Hongki menjadi panik seketika.

"Ah bukan, anu, lupakan. Aku baik, aku ada urusan, jadi samp-"

ZEP

"Soda? Baiklah, aku akan ganti rugi. Datanglah kesana besok," ujar penabrak kemudian yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang korban yang terkejut hebat ditempatnya.

Hei, bibir seorang Choi Jonghun telah dengan lancang menyesap sisa soda di bibir Hongki. Siapa yang tidak terkejut, heh? Lihatlah si cantik itu sekarang, benar-benar membatu!

"Dia... Jonghun, kan? Apa... Yang dilakukannya barusan?" Tanya Hongki entah pada siapa. Matanya setia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Jemari lentiknya tergerak menyentuh bibir ranum penuh aroma soda miliknya.

"Sulit dipercaya," gumamnya. Siluet kejadian yang menimpanya barusan terus berputar dalam benaknya.

"First kiss-ku...?"

**-END-**

* * *

_Ayo reviewnya jangan lupa~~~ XD_


End file.
